Notice Me, Love Me
by YuriChan220
Summary: Despite having two best friends, all Hazuki Fujisaki wanted is to be noticed by other people. Then, when he wishes upon a star, he gets turned into a girl as a result. She now gets the attention she wanted. But on the other hand, she falls in love with either one of her two best friends...or maybe both.


**Notice Me, Love Me**

**Protagonist: Hazuki Fujisaki**

**Genre: Romance/Drama**

**Disclaimer: None. Completely original**

**Author's Note: Hello, everyone! So…I wanted to come up with something completely original. I rarely do these kinds of things since the Misc. Anime/Manga section gets way less attention. But I REALLY wanted to write this because anime in general has less Gender Bend genre, meaning boys turned into girls. Hentai manga and manga in general just owns regular anime. **

**A-anyways, this is my very first original story with a Gender Bend genre. Hope you enjoy!**

Hazuki Fujisaki is a gentle, handsome, young man with short black hair and a small figure. He's a good student at Shizumori High and class president to boot. He also has 2 close friends, his buddies, his pals. Kei Suzuki is a taller man with a slender figure, short brown hair. Another is a buff dude that is named Takashi Shinohara, with short blonde hair. He's mistaken for a delinquent most of the time, but he's actually a pretty nice guy, especially when he's around Hazuki. The petite young man is grateful to have such close friends because no one else pays attention to him.

Sure he's class president and gets all the good grades, but everyone else is so jealous that they began to ridicule him. Fortunately for him, he has Kei and Takashi to back him up, support him and be there for him whenever they can. They've been friends since middle school. But even though Hazuki has two close friends, he can't help but think about something.

He and his buddies are walking home from school one day when Kei and Takashi notice his troubled expression.

"What's wrong, buddy?" Kei asks. "Is there something on your mind?"

"Did those kids pick on you again?" Takashi says. "I'll kick their asses if they did!"

Hazuki waves his hands back and forth. "N-no, it's not that, you guys! I'm just thinking about something else."

"What is it?"

"Well…" Hazuki looks the other way. "I'm trying to figure out how I can me more….you know…noticeable."

Kei and Takashi exchange looks and then back at their little friend.

"Noticeable, like how?" Takashi asks.

"Something to grab their…attention," Hazuki replies. "Not the bad kind of attention, but the good kind. Like, I should be able to appear or do something so that I can be noticed more."

Kei and Takashi think for a moment. Their dear little friend is in trouble because of a presence problem. They try hard to think of a good solution for him, but nothing comes to mind unfortunately.

"Sorry, man," Kei says. "I wish we could help you. You're our friend. At least we notice you, right?"

"But I don't think it's enough," Hazuki says. "Nobody seems to care if I'm there or I'm talking to them. I'm class president for goodness sakes."

"Hey, take it easy," Takashi says, petting his small friend like a puppy. "Maybe you'll figure something out by tomorrow."

Hazuki grumbles, but nods his head. "I guess you're right." It would've been helpful if his buddies figured something out, but now that he thinks about it, it sounds a bit more complicated.

He and his buddies arrive at Hazuki's home and they all say good bye to each other. Hazuki lives with his father at home. His mother passed away about a year ago from a car accident. He and his father are very close, even after his mother passed. His father is at work right now and won't be back till late. He can take care of himself and the house just fine, so his father doesn't have to worry.

He cleans the house a bit, does his homework and then cooks dinner a couple hours later. All the while, he's trying to figure out how he can be more noticeable. But nothing really comes to mind. Maybe that's why his buddies couldn't think of anything. No matter what he says or does, nothing can get anybody's attention .

He lets out a sigh and finishes up making dinner for himself. He eats and then cleans up the table about 15 minutes after. He then goes up to his room to text his two best friends what's the haps, which is pretty much uneventful until it's time to go to bed. He turns his phone off, bathes for a while and then changes into his night clothing. But after he turns off the lights, he isn't ready to lie down just yet. He looks up at the clear night sky and sees lots of stars. It's such a pretty night tonight, especially with the moon lit so brightly.

Just then, he sees a shooting star. As if on cue, he clasps his hands together and closes his eyes. "I wish I may...I wish I might. Please...if anything...I wish for something special. I want to be noticed. No matter what I do or say, nothing seems to work. If it happens...I wish to be noticed by everyone."

He opens his eyes and lets out a soft sigh. He knows wishes won't come true unless he works hard on his own. But he's already done that and nothing seemed to work. So the only thing left to do is wish upon a star and hope for a miracle. He pulls the covers over him and drifts off to sleep seconds later.

*Next Day*

Hazuki wakes up slowly and lifts himself up and stretches out his arms. He lets out a moan. However, something feels a bit...heavy on his chest. And he can also feel something touch his back. Long and silky perhaps.

"What...is going on...?" he says. He then realizes he sounds a bit girly. Soft-spoken, gentle, but girly. "Wait...my voice...why does sound so strange...?"

He rushes to the bathroom and looks in the mirror. In his reflection, he can see a very beautiful girl with very long black hair that reaches down to his calves. And beautiful blue eyes. He reaches out a hand to touch the mirror.

"Don't tell me that's...that's..." When he looks at his own hand, that's when it hits him. "KYAAAAAAAAA!"

His father hears the noise and comes running toward his bedroom to bang on the door. "Son! Son, are you alright!? What happened?"

"Uhhh, ummmm...!" What can Hazuki say? What will he do?

"Is there a girl in there?" His father asks. "When did you invite her? Oh! Could it be your girlfriend!?"

"F-Father...it's...me..." Hazuki cannot keep secrets from his...or rather "her"...father. They are close enough to know that they should always trust each other no matter what. "I've...changed."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

The door slowly opens and then...when it fully opens, the father can see a beautiful girl right before him...in his son's room. He knows that those PJs are his son's as well so it's clear that Hazuki has indeed changed. The father doesn't scream or anything though. Instead, he adjusts his glasses and clears his throat.

"Ahem...tell me what happened, Hazuki." He says.

The girl is surprised by this reaction. But she knows that her father is easy-going and a kind man. So it's typical for him to just react like that.

***10 Minutes Later***

"I see," Her father rubs his chin in thought. "So you wished for a miracle basically. Well, I have to say, my daughter, as I will call you now...congratulations."

"Y-you mean you're accepting my other self this easily?" Hazuki asks.

"You're still you, no matter what you look like," the father says with a smile. "That's how I see it."

Hazuki cannot believe it. Though she's now a girl, it doesn't really matter to her father. She's still his child. And that makes her very happy. "Thanks, Father! I love you!"

Her father smiles and nods. "Now then, we need to do something about that school uniform of yours. Hmmm..." He rubs his chin in thought. "Oh! I got just the thing. Be right back." He stands up from his chair and heads upstairs toward the master bedroom.

His wife and him attended the exact same school as his daughter did, so the school girl uniform should definitely fit her for sure. He goes through the closet to make sure it's still there. And thankfully, it is and takes it from closet. He comes back downstairs to show his daughter the uniform.

"Do you remember this?" he asks.

"My mother's old school uniform..." Hazuki breathes. "But...I thought that."

"No, I got rid of most of her things, but not all of it. I wanted to keep some that were most dearest to me and her," he says. "Like this school uniform. I can never forget the day she and I met during high school and she wore the exact same outfit. So, I'm giving this to you, my daughter."

"Father..." Hazuki stands up and gently takes the uniform. "Thank you. I shall try it on right now." She heads upstairs to her bedroom and shuts the door.

It takes about 15 minutes to put on the blazer, even though her large breasts stick out, making it a bit difficult to button it, her short skirt, and black knee high socks. And then, to put in the finishing touch, Hazuki decides to tie a cute bow on the back of her hair. She grabs a pink one from her drawer and ties it. Then, she looks at the mirror to make sure it fits just right. Although...it's a bit embarrassing for the skirt to be so short, showing off her thick beautiful legs and her breasts are so big that they jiggle at every movement.

"A little small on me," she says to herself. "But...I think it still fits me." There is a couple knocks on the door. "Ah, come in!"

The door opens and out comes her father with a smile on his face. "How does it look, Hazuki?"

The dark haired girl hugs herself. "Well...it's okay. Wearing this feels like...Mother is there with me, protecting me and embracing me." She can feel some tiny tears prickle in her eyes, but tries hard not to cry.

"Oh, Hazuki," the father says as he walks over to his daughter and hugs her.

The dark haired girl embraces her father and they share a tender hug for about a few minutes or so. It's hard not to have a mother with the two of them, but they can still keep on going. They have each other and will everything they can to support each other. Once they pull away, the dark haired girl grabs her school bag and they head downstairs toward the kitchen.

The two eat some breakfast before heading toward the front door and Hazuki puts on her school shoes. They bid each other good-bye and the father tells his daughter that he'll be home late again tonight. Hazuki nods and tells her father she'll take care of the house like she usually does. Pretty soon, the dark haired girl leaves the house.

However, as she is on her way toward the school bus, she begins to realize something: how will her two best friends react?

It'll be a little difficult to explain the truth, but she knows that lying isn't very good. She just has to try her best to tell her best friends what happened before she turned into a girl. She just hopes they'll take it...a little easy. Who knows how they will react? She is feeling really nervous even after she got on the bus. She is sweating and being nervous all over.

"I don't know if I can do this..." she whimpers.

By the time she gets to school, there is something that surprises her. She steps foot toward the gates and everyone stops and stares at this black haired beauty. They have never, ever seen a beautiful girl like that before. Hazuki's blue eyes dart back and forth at the people staring and starts to blush.

"I'm...finally getting some attention..." she says to herself. "But as a girl...not a man."

It's strange, but that's what Hazuki wanted, right? She wanted to be noticed all this time and a miracle gave it to her.

"Oh, my gosh! Who is that cutie?"

"Damn, she's so hot! I wanna date her!"

"No way man! I got dibs on this girl!"

There are even comments about Hazuki. She has never received this kind of attention at all. But...it makes her happy inside. Maybe it's good to wish upon a star after all.

When she enters the classroom, there are her two best friends. She doesn't know how she will approach or greet them, but she has to do this.

"U-ummm...excuse me?" she calls out to them as she approaches them.

Kei and Takashi turn and see this small beautiful young woman standing before them. They stand frozen for about a minute or so.

"Dude...dude, who is this girl!?" Kei asks. "And how does she know us?"

"I dunno, man," Takashi says. "But damn it, she's super hot!"

Kei turns toward the girl. "What's your name? I'll bet you're Hazuki-kun's girlfriend, aren't you?"

"Yeah! Why didn't he tell us he got a girlfriend already!?" Takashi says.

The dark haired girl sweat drops. "I-I AM...Hazuki...you guys."

Kei and Takashi stop and exchange looks.

"Hazuki who?" the blonde guy asks.

"Fujisaki."

"Um...no that's impossible," Kei tries to laugh it off. "That's definitely not our best friend, right? I mean, I mean..."

"Tell us," Takashi says. "Tell us something only Hazuki-kun knows."

Hazuki furrows her eyebrows at Takashi. "I know exactly where you keep your porn books, no matter where you try and hide them. I always know where to look." She then turns to Kei. "And Kei-kun, you never tell anyone but me about how you want to chase after girls even though you try to look cool on the outside."

Kei and Takashi's eyes widen in shock. Those things are their own secrets they never told anyone other than Hazuki himself. So, if those are the same secrets they told him, then...

"Oh, my God...!" Takashi says. "Hazuki-kun...?"

"It's...really you?" Kei says.

Hazuki nods and nervously does a curtsy. "I've...turned into a girl."

It takes about 10 seconds for the two taller guys to register it into their brains.

"Wait a minute, buddy!" Kei says. "Hold the phone. Tell me exactly what happened before you changed."

The dark haired girl takes a few deep breathes and speaks as the three of them sit down at their desks. "I'll keep it simple. After I got home that night, I wished upon a star. I wished to be more noticeable. That's it. And then...I woke up like this."

The guys blink twice. The wish...turned their dear little friend...into this drop-dead gorgeous girl that's in front of them right now?

"So THAT'S what you were talking about?" Kei asks.

"I had no idea it would turn out like this," Takashi says, still shocked at the sudden change of his dear little friend.

"I-I never knew I would be noticeable THIS way though!" Hazuki says with a fist to her chest. "I never meant for myself to change into a girl! Honest!"

Kei cannot stop himself from drooling. "But...but...it's a good thing. I mean, look at you, Hazuki! Think of it as a good thing! Look at the attention you're getting right now!"

Hazuki turns toward the entire class, who are whispering and staring at the dark haired girl.

"It's not the end of the world just because you changed physically," Takashi says, putting a hand on his best buddy's shoulder. "Your wish came true. That's it."

"Kei-kun...Takashi-kun..." the dark haired girl looks back and forth at her two best friends. Even though it was a shock to them, they accepted her new appearance. It's truly a miracle.

Class starts after everyone else got to their seats. Hazuki is a bit nervous about the roll call though since no one else knows about his sudden transformation. But when the teacher called on her, she raised her hand and it takes a few minutes for the teacher to take it in and then...he moves on. Hazuki is relieved, but confused. Perhaps his teacher doesn't care what she is as long there's a student here in his class.

Classes come and go until it's lunch time. Unfortunately, Kei forgot his lunch, so he decided to go to the cafeteria to buy some hot lunch. It's just Takashi and Hazuki until he returns. As they are walking in the halls, the dark haired girl receives more attention from guys and girls alike and whispering comments to each other. The tall blonde guy puts his arm around Hazuki, keeping her close to him as he just stares straight ahead. She could've sworn she felt her face go hot as a stove. Just from a simple touch like that makes her heart beat?

"Ummm...Takashi-kun..." she says quietly.

"Just stick by me, Hazuki," the blonde guy says.

"Oh...okay." She doesn't know why, but from the way he's saying it, she feels like she must do what he says. She sticks as close to the buff guy as possible until they arrive at the school roof, a place they usually eat together. They take a few steps forward and then stop, staring at the great view for a few minutes.

"Hey, Hazuki," Takashi says.

"Oh! Yes?"

"You know we've been friends for a long time now, right?"

"Yes? Why?"

"Well...since you're a girl...I feel as though I need to protect you a lot more," he admits as he turns toward her. "I will never...let anything happen to my dear little friend. It's a promise."

"Takashi-kun...!" Hazuki gasps as she blushes heavily. She can feel her heart skip a beat.

Takashi swallows hard as he gently puts his hands on her shoulders, looking down at her. He's dead serious about it. "I mean it, Hazuki."

"I-I know..." Hazuki says. "You two have been really supportive of me since day one. So, I'm glad our friendship never changed after my sudden transformation."

"Of course. Because like I said, my dear little friend must be protected," he says. "I'll kick their asses if they try to do anything to you."

The dark haired girl looks up at the blonde man. Her heart starts beating rapidly just from looking at him. She doesn't know why, but this feeling is not stopping. She's a girl now, so it's normal for a girl to feel this way around a guy. But a guy that's buff and handsome altogether. The two just gaze at each other for what it feels like minutes. They are so tempted to kiss each other, especially with Takashi, who stares at her soft, pink lips. He SO wants to kiss her right then and there.

"HEY! YOU TWO!" Kei shouts, startling the two. "Stop flirting with each other and let's eat! I'm starving!"

"Oh! R-right!" Both Takashi and Hazuki say in unison.

The three of them set up a blanket and they eat together like they usually do. For Hazuki, nothing else has changed. Sure she's got the attention she wanted and her friendship with her two guys has been stronger than before. But as for the rest of it, it's like it's just another normal day. However, Hazuki keeps on stealing glances at Takashi as she eats. She doesn't know why, but she still has these strange feelings for him after he vowed to protect her at all costs. He HAS protected her while she was a guy before, but now it's a serious protection. She's petite and looks vulnerable to the rest of those people.

"Buddy?" Kei asks. "Is everything alright?"

"Oh! Y-yes! I'm sorry," Hazuki replies.

Takashi chuckles. "You better not do anything stupid to poor Hazuki or I'll have to kick YOUR ass, got it?"

"Oh! Y-yes! Sorry dude!"

Hazuki giggles. These guys never change. And she's happy about that. But this is just the beginning of her new life as a girl. What will be in store for her will depend if it's good or bad. But right now, for her, this type of change is good. And she doesn't want it to end.

**A/N: Again, this is my first original story. And honestly, this is a lot more fun to write. It lets my imagination run wild without having to worry about the "rules". XD **

**Hope you enjoyed this one. **

**Have a nice day~!**


End file.
